battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Weapons These are the descriptions of the various weapons you can purchase (with coins resources "C", or rare metal,"R") in the game. Guns From the mighty 46 cm tripple to the diminutive 47 mm Rapid Firing Gun, these are the base weapons in the game. They can shoot in any direction (except the 12 cm Recesed Gun and any gun flat to the deck), and their shells travel in arcs (except for the Mk45 5-inch gun which has a flat trajectory). Of any weapon, these will be the first you do battle with. Descriptions: I have classified these weapons according to firepower: # Light Guns have a firepower between 0 and 1035 MJ (Megajoules) and cannot fire more than two shells in a salvo. # Medium Guns have a firepower between 1035 and 1499 MJ and can fire up to three shells in a salvo. # Heavy Guns have a firepower above 1499 MJ and/or can fire up to four shells in a salvo. Light 47 & 76mm Rapid Firing Guns ''' These two guns are currently the cheapest and weakest guns in the game. They fire rapidly, but do not cause much damage to armored ships. They are good at shooting fighters and torpedo bombers (only when they are flying towards you and not flying everywhere). '''Name: 47mm RFG Classification: Light Weight: 7.5 t Damage: 0.1 MJ Explosion Radius: 4.0 m Shooting Interval: 1.0 s Range: 1.2 km Price: 150 C Name: 76mm RFG Classification: Light Weight: 7.5 t Damage: 0.8 MJ Explosion Radius: 4.0 m Shooting Interval: 2.0 s Range: 2.9 km Price: 400 C Both guns are identical visually, and have a reload time of 2 in-game seconds. Both weapons occupy a 1 x 1 x 1 space: 1 block wide, 1 block long, and 1 block tall. '12 cm Recessed Gun' A small recessed weapon that can face any direction, unique in that it can only fire in a 90 degree arc in the direction it is facing. The weapon is also unique in that it is very light (7 tons), but occupies a large volume. This gives it an extremely low density, particularly when compared to several "super dense" guns, such as the 15 cm gun. Name: 12cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 7 t Damage: 6.8MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 5.0 s Range: 3.7 km Size: 1x1x1 (Note that the barrel does not occupy a space and can noclip through items in front of it) Price: 500 C '12.7 & 15cm Guns' Two small intermediate range guns. Note however that the 15cm gun is very heavy and dense. More so in fact than the 20cm gun. This means that the 15cm guns may not be preferred over the more lightweight 12.7cm gun. Name: 12.7cm Gun ''' Classification: Light Weight: 25.4 t Damage: 25.0 MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 10.0 s Range: 4.0km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 750 C '''Name: 15cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 175.0 t Damage: 75.0 MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 10.0 s Range: 6.6km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 1500 C '20cm Gun' A compact, lightweight gun, these are the heaviest weapons a player receives upon purchase. (onboard My First Battleship) Name: 20cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 155.0 t Damage: 150 MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 14.0 s Range: 7.3km Size: 2x2x1 Price: 2000 C 30.5cm Guns The 30.5cm caliber is the most used weapon caliber in the game and has a very long ranged compared to the smaller guns. It is also very heavy, so be careful when using this gun en masse. The list below details the three weapons. Name: 30.5cm Gun (Old) Classification: Light Weight: 922.0 t Damage: 339.6 MJ Explosion Radius: 15.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 Range: 13.2km Size: 2x2x1 Price: 4800 C Name: 30.5cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 922.0 t Damage: 339.6 MJ Explosion Radius: 15.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 13.2 Size: 3x3x1 Price: 4800 C Name: 30.5cm Gun+ Classification: Light Weight: 922.0 t Damage: 500.1 MJ Explosion Radius: 20.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 Range: 13.2km Size: 3x3x3 Price: 15000 C '36cm Gun' The largest of the "Light" class, this weapon packs a punch, but is considerably larger than other light guns. Name: 36cm Gun Classification: Light Weight: 615.0 t Damage: 1035.5 MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 13.3km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 30000 C Medium 35.6cm Triple Gun This weapon holds the firepower of the 36cm Gun but has three shots instead of two and is the cheapest three-shot weapon. Name: 35.6cm Triple Gun Classification: Medium Weight: 460.0 t Damage: 1035.5 MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 13.3km Size: 4x6x2 Price: 48000 C '38cm Gun' While only holding two shots per salvo, it is a powerful weapon which can be of good use in duels. Name: 38cm Gun Classification: Medium Weight: 1052.0 t Damage: 1250.0 MJ Explosion Radius: 10.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 13.5km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 37500 C '40cm Gun' Lighter than the 38cm Gun, it is in every way a superior weapon. Name: 40cm Gun Classification: Medium Weight: 1004.0 t Damage: 1550.0 MJ Explosion Radius: 10.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 15.0km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 45000 C Heavy '38cm Quadruple Gun' This weapon has a bit less damage than the 40cm gun. It has decent power and dishes out more punishment than its predecessor, the 36 cm gun. It is based on the guns of the French "Richelieu" class warships. Name: 38cm Quadruple Gun Classification: Heavy Weight: 1052.0 t Damage: 1250 MJ Explosion Radius: 10.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 13.5km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 80000 C '40cm Triple Gun' This weapon has the firepower of a 40cm and holds three shots per salvo. Good for heavy cruisers that aren't large enough to hold the fearsome 46cm gun. Name: 40cm Triple Gun Classification: Heavy Weight: 1004.0 t Damage: 1550.0 MJ Explosion Radius: 10.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 15.0km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 75000 C '36cm Quadruple Gun' The 36 cm Quadruple Gun is the lighter of the two four-barrelled weapons. Despite its large barrel count, the gun is rather inaccurate, and the gun fires with a large spread. Although the 36 cm Quadruple Gun is found most commonly in Level 4 and 5 online matches, if used properly, it can be used as an extremely powerful level 1 gun, suitable on small, fast ships. Name: 36cm Quadruple Gun Classification: Heavy Weight: 615.0 t Damage: 1035.5 MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range: 13.3km Size: 4x5x2 Price: 65000 c 46cm Triple Gun The 46cm gun is the largest and hardest hitting shell firing weapon in the game. It has three shots per salvo, and does devastating damage to just about every ship you will encounter. However, it takes a while to reload this weapon, so keep that in mind when using this gun in a duel. Name: 46cm Gun Classification: Heavy Weight: 2510.0 t Damage: 2500.0 MJ Explosion Radius: 20.0 m Shooting Interval: 20.0 s Range:15.8km Size: 8 x 8 x 3 Price: 90000 c Torpedoes Torpedos are a special type of weapon that deals damage via a relatively slow but powerful projectile which hugs the surface of the water. 'Torpedo Tube "A"' The cheapest, smallest, shortest-ranged and least accurate torpedo tube. It's easy to fill up small boats with this weapon. Name: Torpedo tube A Weight: 10.0 t Damage: 2102.3 MJ Explosion Radius: 50.0 m Shooting Interval: 30.0 s Range: 3.0km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 3000 C 'Torpedo Tube "B"' An effective weapon in the right hands, fires one accurate torpedo that travels to almost exactly where you tap. Name: Torpedo Tube B Weight: 200.0 t Damage: 4205.1 MJ Explosion Radius: 50.0 m Shooting Interval: 30.0 s Range: 4.5km Size: 3x3x1 Price: 10000 C 'Triple Torpedo Tube' This can fire a spread of three torpedoes simultaneously. Name: Triple Torpedo Tube Weight: 200.0 t Damage: 4205.1 MJ Explosion Radius: 50.0 m Shooting Interval: 30.0 s Range: 4.5km Size: 3x3x1 Speed: 92 kts Price: 50000 C 'Underwater Torpedo Tube' The longest-ranged underwater weapon, these are essential to any submarine. Be wary of running into your target if you have a particularly fast submarine as these torpedos only travel at 92 kts. Name: Underwater Torpedo Tube Weight: 500 t Damage: 5255.1 MJ Explosion Radius: 50.0 m Shooting Interval: 30.0 s Range: 4.5km Size: 3x1x1 Price: 70000 C 'Anti-air' These weapons are specialised in shooting down aircraft. Although any gun can shoot down planes, these are purpose built and are therefore the most effective. Type 96 25mm AT/AA Gun This is an extremely light AA gun that will fire automatically. It usually takes more than one shot to destroy even the weakest planes, so having more than one is advisable. It's accuracy is also horrible, so up to 50 may be needed for effective air denial. Name: Type 96 25mm AT/AA ''' '''Gun Damage: 504 MJ Explosion Radius: 20.0 m Shooting Interval: 3.0 s Range: 2.7km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 10000 C Mark 45 5 inch Gun A dual-purpose weapon that can reliably engage warships as well as warplanes. Required for an effective battleship design. This gun fires with a very flat trajectory at high speed, making it very useful for engaging ships and aircraft alike. However, this gun doesn't do much damage against armor, but does decent damage against hull parts that aren't armored. It is also useful for targeting specific parts of other ships and destroying them, since it is highly accurate. Name: Mk 45 5 inch Gun Weight: 21.7 t Damage: 1040.6 MJ Explosion Radius: 5.0 m Shooting Interval: 5.0 s Range: 15.6km Size: 2x1x1 Price: 50000 Extra info here 'Anti Submarine' These weapons are only practical against submerged naval vessels, having a short range, and detonating under the water. 'Depth Charges' The only non-rare metal anti-submarine weapon, it is the most common anti-submarine weapon used by other players. Name: Depth Charge Weight: 10.0 t Damage: 36002.9 MJ Explosion Radius: 150.0 m Shooting Interval: 10.0 s Range: 1.0km Size: 2x1x1 Price: 40000 C 'Premium Items' These are weapons that require Rare Metal for purchase. Currently the only ways to get Rare Metal is through in-app purchase or hacks. Hedgehog ASW Projector While far more expensive than the Depth Charge, this weapon provides a means to reliably destroy a submarine at a short distance. Name: Hedgehog Weight: 50.0 t Damage: 1200.6 MJ Explosion Radius: 100.0 m Shooting Interval: 10.0 s Range: 1.0km Size: 2x1x1 Price: 3 Rare Metals Mines Mines are the most damaging weapon in the game. They are very high in demand because of their extreme strength and firepower. Capable of underwater deployment and able to sink any ship in three hits without specialized anti mine protection, these are indeed the hardest-hitting weapon of the game. Name: Mine Weight: 10.0 t Fire power: 1500000.0 MJ Explosion Radius: 200.0 m Shooting Interval: 5.0 s Strength: 4800000.5 MW Range: 0.0km Size: 1x2x1 Price: 3 Rare Metals Vulcan Autocannon This is a large minigun of sorts, firing a continuous stream (~two seconds/tap) of projectiles in an arc. It is effective against lightly armoured ships at close range. Name: Vulcan Cannon Weight: 10.5 t Damage: 55.1 MJ Explosion Radius: 4.0 m Shooting Interval: 4.5 s Range: 5.6km Size: 2x2x2 Price: 3 Rare Metals Oxygen Torpedo Tubes This weapon fires four fast moving, accurate torpedoes that can cripple a ship in a single volley. Its name originated from the famous Type-93 oxygen torpedo used by the Japanese in WWII, whether in game or in history, this is a deadly weapon. Name: Oxygen Torpedo Tube Weight: 500.0 t Damage: 5305.4 Explosion Radius: 50.0 m Shooting Interval: 30.0 s Range: 10.0km Size: 3x3x1 Price: 8 Rare Metals Rocket Launcher Rocket Launchers take up 2x2x2 units of space. They fire a devastating cluster of rockets which fans out as it travels, eventually covering a wide area (depending on how far they are fired). Rockets will follow a straight trajectory. These traits makes the rocket launcher effective in hitting moving targets, unlike cannons. It also does excellent damage and a battery of rockets can easily cripple vital parts such as runway and boilers in a direct hit. However, counterintuitively, damage is significantly lowered at close range (~3km) and the fanning out effect makes it less effective against flat ships, It is thus recommended that rocket launchers are coupled with cannons just in case.The rocket performs well against large enemy air wings, as well as surfaced submarines thanks to it's spread fire. Name: Rocket Launcher Weight: 50.0 t Damage: 1226.8 MJ Explosion Radius: 2.5 m Shooting Interval: 30.0 s Range: 10.0km Size: 2x2x2 Price: 8 Rare Metals VLS (Vertical Launch System) This device is capable of launching one Tomahawk cruise missile at a time. This system is used in today's navies. If this is installed on a ship, you will notice that there is a new button on the screen, the button has a picture of a missile coming out of a VLS missile tube, if you push it, it will turn red, that means the system is armed and ready, then you just tap (just like shooting a normal gun) and the missile will launch. If you tap the button again, it will disarm the system and it will turn off. Note: there is a number on the button, this shows the amount of missiles you have. If you keep shooting, you will run out of ammo. Name: VLS Weight: 14.4 t Damage: 58MJ Range: 16.5km Size: 1x1x1 Price: 8 Rare Metals Side note:The VLS in WSC costs only 90K resouces and has a much higher range of 88.6 km. RGM 84 Harpoon Anti-Ship Missile The Harpoon launches guided missiles at enemy ships. Like the VLS, there is a small UI near the throttle bar. A circle, relatively the same size as the VLS's, that has a toggleable "on/off" system, which also displays the amount of ammunition left (4). Tapping an enemy will fire a single rocket that will start bearing toward the ship. Name: RGM 84 Harpoon Missile Weight: 500.0 t Damage: 2035.4 MJ Explosion Radius: 50.0 m Shooting Interval: 10.0 s Range: 28.8 km Size: 1*1*1 Price: 8 Rare Metals Phalanx CIWS (Close in Weapon System) This is an anti missile system that employs a large calibre minigun, which saturates the projectiles flight path with bullets. This weapon fires automatically, just like the Type-96 25mm AT/AA gun. This weapon is weak against aircraft (in the game). It is most effective against missiles, but can also down aircraft as well as destroy bombs and detonate depth charges (surprisingly). Name: Phalanx Weight: 10.0 t Damage: 0.2 MJ Explosion Radius: 1.0 m Shooting Interval: 0.4 s Range: 0.7 km Size: 1*1*1 Price: 8 Rare Metals 'Unimplemented Weapons' Not much is known about the following, other than that their image can be found in the app source files, and there is a hint in one of Phyzios Facebook Posts about both of them. ''F/A-18E Fighter Jet 'Mk.36 Anti-Missile flares''' Category:Weapons